Siempre serás el amor de mi vida
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: —Feliz San Valentín, Lily. —Le deseo alejándose de ella, perdiéndose entre los bailarines.


**___Esta historia participa del "Reto: Sonetos de San Valentín" del Foro "Scorpius&Lily"._**

**___No me pertenecen los personajes ni nada, solo la trama horrible que van a leer a continuación._**

* * *

_When I get older_

_I will be there by your side_

_Queen_

Aquella mañana Lily despertó queriendo desaparecer, no odiaba San Valentín lo que en verdad odiaba era ver a las parejas acarameladas por todas partes ya que parecía que para esas fechas estas se reproducían o que todos deseaban tener una persona con la cual besarse. Era asqueroso ver todos los años lo mismo: chicas desesperadas intentando ligar con el chico que las vuelve locas, chicos ansiosos por besuquearse con la chicas, chicas comprando pociones de amor peligrosas para conquistar el corazón de su amado aunque fuese de manera superficial todo aquel amor que los tontos que caían en aquella fechoría les profesaban, chicos desesperados por toquetear a alguna chica, enrollarse, adolescentes hormonados y todo lo que la fecha conlleva.

—Que os den. —Susurro peinándose el cabello.

Y como no tenía una cita ni nada por el estilo no hizo el esfuerzo por verse linda y femenina, se puso lo primero que encontró en su baúl que curiosamente eran unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta manga larga, un abrigo y unas zapatillas. Sentía el frio calándole los huesos por lo que se tuvo que obligar a buscar otro abrigo.

Al bajar a la sala común se cruzó con Scorpius Malfoy, sintiéndose derrotada en la batalla de miradas que se enviaban salió de la sala común escuchando los susurros de todos allí adentro.

_Jodidos imbéciles,_ pensó sonriendo de lado.

Quiso morirse en cuanto ingreso al comedor, observando a su paso el decorado que le producía arcadas. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para impedir que una carcajada escapase de los labios. Todo estaba muy, muy, pero muy rosa. Corazones por aquí, corazones por allá, corazones por donde mirasen y pétalos, muchos pétalos, cartas de amor, tarjetas amorosas, cajas de chocolates y todas esas cosas cursis que se regalan en San Valentín se podían observar al entrar.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, muchos sonriendo por el decorado, otros sin disimular su cara de desagrado y otros que parecían de lo más contentos.

Ella desayuno sola observando, desde la punta de la mesa, como las parejas ya comenzaban con sus actos amorosos en pleno comedor sin pudor alguno.

—Pura frivolidad. —Logro escuchar el comentario de quien se situaba a su lado.

Reconociendo la voz prefirió quedarse con los labios apretados, para así impedir que alguna palabra malsonante saliese de ellos.

—Acepto tus insultos. —Aseguro la misma voz.

Ella miro hacia otro lado captando de inmediato que ellos eran el centro de atención, quiso pararse y salir de comedor pero las piernas no le respondían. Suspirando se giró a mirarlo.

—No te insultare porque ni eso mereces. No voy hacer el papel de desdichada o resentida que interpretaban tus otras conquistas, solo te diré que eres bueno fingiendo sentimientos. —Comenzó a susurrar y el rubio sabía que una vez que ya comenzara tendría que esperar a que ella terminase. —Quiero saber cómo haces. ¿Cómo haces para mirarlas a los ojos luego de haberle roto el corazón? ¿Cómo haces para despertarte y no sentirte una basura al saber que juegas con los sentimientos de otras? ¿Cómo haces? ¿No te da culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Algo? —Hizo una pregunta tras otra. —Lo único que sé es que no tienes sentimientos, que no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, que no sabes lo que es el amor, no sabes lo que son los sentimientos y por eso juegas con ellos como si fueran un juguete.

Cuando los susurros acabaron ella se levantó de su sitio, lo miro y camino lentamente hasta llegar a las puertas del comedor. Las abrió y salió por ellas sintiéndose gloriosa, victoriosa y a la misma vez tan vacía.

Arrastrando los pies llego hasta el campo de Quidditch, allí nadie podría molestarla. Sentía las ganas de llorar que tenía pero ninguna lágrima quiso escapar del rabillo de sus ojos, estas se negaban a recorrer el rostro ovalado de la pelirroja.

Sabiendo que nadie iría a molestarla se recostó sobre la fresca hierba y observo las nubes, buscándoles forma y divagando entre sus pensamientos.

_Solo quiero mi corazón devuelta,_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. Al poco tiempo escucho unas risas, no quiso voltearse a observarlos así que solo se dedicó a escucharlos.

— ¿Tan malo fue lo que te dijo esa niña, Scorpius? —Escucho la voz proviniendo de uno de los amigos del rubio.

Se esforzó por reconocerlo pero no lo logro.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. Así es mi naturaleza, juego con las mujeres sin atenerme a las consecuencias…Y no fue lo que dijo, sino fue cómo lo dijo. —Aquella voz tan varonil penetro en sus oídos e instintivamente abrió los ojos para recordarse que él era un cerdo inmundo y sin sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo lo dijo?

Lily podía notar aquel tono hastiado que aquel chico que acompañaba al rubio utilizaba.

—Cómo si me odiara, cómo si ella me odiara…Fue tranquila, serena, sutil y con odio. Ella susurro aquellas palabras con una paz que me perturbaron.

Y la sonrisa en los labios de ella apareció de la nada, como si aquellas palabras le fueran suficientes para hacerla sonreír. Sigilosa de un salto se incorporó sobre el suelo y camino donde ellos se encontraban, que no era tan lejos dado que podía oírlos.

—Es que te odio, por eso dije esas palabras porque te odio pero porque te quiero hacer un favor. Quiero que aprendas que en algún momento todo esto se te volverá encima y vas a sentir lo que sintieron tus conquistas, vas a sentirte solo, un dolor en el pecho agonizante…

Freno abruptamente sus palabras hirientes para observar como ambos chicos la miraban incrédulos, sorprendidos y como el rubio parecía inquieto ante esas palabras.

— ¿Tanto te dolió aquello? —Pregunto Scorpius.

Ella lo miro y asintió, las palabras se rehusaban a salirse de los labios. Entre los tres se produjo un silencio incomodo que ninguno sabía cómo romper, fue Key quien se alejó poco a poco dejándolos solos.

Lily volvió a mirarlo y deseo tener el corazón del rubio en sus manos para apretujarlo hasta romperlo, deseo poder romperle el corazón así como él lo hizo con el suyo, deseo que él pudiera sentir lo que ella sintió y se sintió idiota, derrotada, y sola.

—Solo quiero mi corazón y mis sentimientos de nuevo. Quiero ser feliz, quiero dejar de sentirme una idiota, quiero odiarte pero me es imposible, quiero tantas cosas. —Se dejó caer como si una maldición le hubiera dado por la espalda. Él se asustó y quiso ayudarle pero ella se negó a manotazos. —Pero nada de lo que yo quiero va a suceder. Tú seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida y yo te seguiré amando, aunque haya formado mi propia familia…Quisiera ser como las otras para así buscar un chico cualquiera que un día como este me diga que me quiere y que para él soy la más hermosa, quisiera ser como ellas y hacerme indiferente a los sentimientos, Scorpius, quisiera despertar y ver que todo fue una pesadilla pero no lo es. Soy realista y no te puedo obligar a enamorarte de mí, no es tan fácil como apuntarte con mi varita o lanzarte un imperius. No me amas y punto.

Soltando todo lo que ya había retenido dejo que aquellas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro a su antojo, deslizándose por sus mejillas unas tras otras. Él se le acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—El amor nunca es fácil, no es como lo pintan en los cuentos. No tenía idea de que te sentías de esa forma tan horrible y es mi culpa, porque si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros hoy tú no estarías derramando lágrimas. —Hablo sintiendo que aquellas palabras estaban impregnadas de arrepentimiento. —Hubiera sido lindo haberme enamorado de ti.

Con aquellas últimas palabras él le soltó el rostro, le limpio las lágrimas y camino fuera del campo dejándola sola.

—Él hubiera no existe.

Sola se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y con esa sonrisa llena de tristeza marcada en los labios. Fue consciente de que no se había movido de su sitio hasta cuando escucho un par de risas provenir de los vestuarios.

_Otra parejita enamorada apunto de enrollarse,_ pensó divertida.

—Dentro de poco comenzara el baile. —Se dijo a sí misma.

Sin hacer ruido logro salir del campo y los vestuarios, por los pasillos se encontró con pocas personas que la observaban con incredulidad. Bufando subió hasta el séptimo piso y se adentró en la sala que viene y va.

_Necesito encontrar un vestido,_ pensó y al instante miles de vestidos se materializaron frente a sus ojos.

Buscando entre todos aquellos vestido bonitos encontró uno que le quedaba a la perfección, era sencillo y nada llamativo. Verde que se ajustaba hasta por debajo de su busto y luego caía con gracia hasta por encima de las rodillas. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio, era suave.

_Necesito zapatos y un baño para ducharme,_ pensó algo divertida, y ambas cosas se materializaron.

Entre los miles de pares de zapatos encontró unos a su medida y que no eran altos ni tan bajos. Ingreso a la ducha que la sala le había proporcionado, relajada dejo que el agua fluyera sobre su desarrollado cuerpo. Quiso ahogarse allí mismo pero tenía que asistir al baile como le había prometido a Liza.

Una vez lista abandono la sala. Al caminar por los pasillos muchas miradas se detenían en ella, es que realmente estaba hermosa y no se había esforzado por verse guapa y ni maquillaje llevaba aunque una base no pudo negarse al ver el estado de sus ojos. Su cabello prefirió dejarlo suelto.

—Estas muy hermosa, Lils. —Le llego la voz de Maxwell desde las espaldas.

—Gracias, Max. —Agradeció sonrojándose.

Él le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y ya guío hasta donde se celebraba la fiesta. A penas ingresaron muchos la miraron, entre incrédulos y maravillados.

_Lo que hace un tonto vestido,_ pensó.

Love of my life comenzó a sonar y ella busco entre la gente a Scorpius, quien curiosamente la miraba a ella. Sonriéndole le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que sacara a bailar a su pareja pero este se negó. En cambio, camino hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Bailas? —Pregunto él mirándola a los ojos.

—No. —Respondió sonriendo, aquella negativa lo sorprendió un poco. —Me haces daño. —Susurró.

Él la observo y la tomo de la cintura, ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, de un lado al otro, un vuelta y a un lado y al otro. Cuando la canción término ella lo miro sonriendo.

—Siempre serás el amor de mi vida. —Le prometió Lily cerrando los ojos ante la cercanía del chico.

Scorpius hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y rozo sus labios, solo fue eso, un simple roce de labios.

—Feliz San Valentín, Lily. —Le deseo alejándose de ella, perdiéndose entre los bailarines.

_Prometo ser merecedor de ese puesto, Lily, prometo que seré el amor de tú vida.,_ pensó él observándola a lo lejos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sinceramente estoy errada al publicar tan pronto, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo porque no tendré tiempo ya que tengo cosas que hacer y no me dan los horarios para conectarme. En fin, era publicar o no participar así que preferí publicar._

_No me gusto, la canción es hermosa pero lo que yo he escrito no me gusto ya que tengo la sensación de no haber interpretado del todo bien la canción. Sé que fue escrita para una chica a quien el cantante creyó el amor de su vida, pero es contradictoria porque habla de un corazón roto, de que han robado su amor y todo eso…yo, en lo personas, elegí una frase que me gusto de la canción e intente hacer lo mejor posible._

_Por si no se entiende: Lily y Scorpius tuvieron algo, él le rompió el corazón y le robo su amor blablablá aunque hay un acercamiento entre ellos me gustó la idea de no ponerlos juntos en un final feliz y lleno de amor. Odio esos finales, así que preferí uno donde ella le dice que él siempre será en amor de su vida y donde él promete, en silencio, ser merecedor de aquel puesto._

_Es una idea rara y me hubiera encantado desarrollarla un poco más pero no me da el tiempo._ _Quizás pueda escribir, fuera de concurso, la parte de Scorpius. No prometo nada._

_Saludos y desde ya se agradecen los comentarios._


End file.
